


Barfly

by fell_on_black_days



Series: Her Name Was Claire [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bar Fight, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fell_on_black_days/pseuds/fell_on_black_days
Summary: Dante head's to Erin's bar after a long day and meets someone interesting in the process.
Relationships: Dante/Original Character(s)
Series: Her Name Was Claire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Barfly

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the end of the anime and before DMC4.

Dante lounged back in his booth at Erin’s bar as he let out a pained groan. It had been a long day chasing down small fry demons for some rich lady outside of Capulet and the old bag had given him the runaround with his pay. He’d eventually had to resort to calling Morrison in to deal with her and sulked off to his favorite dive to wait for his manager.

Erin had sent over his usual drink, a double shot of whiskey, neat, without saying a word and the devil hunter was finally getting to relax after his first sip when he heard a commotion over by the pool tables. 

“Come on sweetheart, just let a guy get a feel.” Some creep had decided to mess with a female patron who had racked a few shots at the table. 

She was a classic ten, standing just under six feet with long, wavy black hair and gorgeous skin. She had an old rock band’s shirt on with denim shorts and ankle high boots and was killing a cat eye so sharp it could stab a guy. And she was not having it.

Dante was by no means a gentleman but he started shuffling out of the booth to tell the guy to kindly fuck off when the woman snapped. Or, more accurately, her pool stick did, right over her knee. The asshole didn’t even get the chance to move before she swung the thicker half up between his legs and gave him a head but that had Dante seeing stars.

Figuring that she had the situation down, Dante leaned back to watch the creep get the shit beat out of him by a woman half his size and then thrown out the front door by Erin for disturbing a regular customer. Normally Dante would hold back but the idea of this woman being a regular despite having never seen her before piqued his interest. 

He sidled up to the bar for a refill and caught Erin’s eye to ask, “Regular, huh? You replacing me, Erin?”

The barkeep chuckled a bit before looking back and saying, “Nah, man. Figured saying she was a regular was better than outing my cousin.” The man’s eyes flicked up over Dante’s shoulder before a wide grin escaped the bar tender’s face. “Ain’t that right, Claire?”

“Sorry about the pool stick Erin. What do I owe you?” The woman slid into a bar stool a couple seats down from Dante and the hunter swore she had the greenest eyes he’d ever seen on a human as she glanced his way. 

Before Erin could reply, Dante found himself interrupting to say, “I’ve got you covered, gorgeous. Erin you can put it on my tab. Least I can do after being that entertained.”

The barkeep shot an eyebrow up at his most loyal customer who, to date, had never even offered to buy a woman a drink in his bar. Erin shrugged and walked off to clean some glasses, leaving the two alone.

While all of this was happening, the woman side-eyed Dante. “Do you normally flirt with a girl after leaving her to fend for herself? Or am I just special?”

Dante chuckled into his drink and said, “You more than had that guy covered, babe. Consider this an apology for not getting to him sooner.”

She tossed her hair back over her shoulder while turning to him and said, “Well then,” as she held up her drink, “To kicking ass!” She knocked her shot back before looking back over and holding out her hand. “I’m Claire.”

Dante gave it an enthusiastic shake. “Dante. Nice to meet you, gorgeous.”

To his delight she gave a little snort before sauntering off to continue her pool game. He couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the view.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part to a longform series based on an OC that's been bouncing around my head for a while. Please let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
